Hide and Seek
by Adventures-of-EmilyandRachel
Summary: Snape's daughter are playing tricks on him...again. One shot written for my friend


It was the nearly the start of Emily and Rachel's forth year at Hogwarts and their father; Severus Snape, was getting ready to take his twin daughters out shopping for school supplies.

Emily was already dressed; she was wearing her Gryffindor house shirt and was carrying an extendable bag over her shoulder.

Rachel however was not ready.

"Can we go now?" Emily moaned to her father who was stood by the old fireplace, a bag of floo power in his hand.

"Not until your sister is ready" Snape replied bluntly.

"But she's going to be ages! Can't we just go without her?" Emily asked impatiently.

"I said...no" Snape replied.

Emily sighed and rolled her head back.

"Go and ask how long she is going to be" Snape ordered.

Emily nodded and started heading up the stairs.

"RACHEL!" she called up the stairs.

No reply.

"RACHELLLLL!" she called louder this time.

Still no reply,

She pushed opened the door to the room that they shared.

It made her laugh that whoever came into their room was always shocked at how it looked.

One side of the room was painted in bright red and the opposite side was dark green.

Rachel, being a Slytherin wanted her side of the room to be dedicated to her house, as did Emily but she was a Gryffindor so the room was very much spilt.

To Emily's annoyance Rachel was sprawled out on the bed and was asleep.

"Rachel! GET UP" Emily yelled giving Rachel a hard shove.

Rachel woke up alarmed.

"Wh—what- what's going on?" she asked groggily.

"We're going shopping and we were supposed to have left half an hour ago!" Emily snapped angrily "Hurry up and get dressed before dad KILLS you" Emily shouted, picking up Rachel's clothes from the floor and throwing them at her.

"Mmm..." Rachel groaned as she put her pillow over her head.

Suddenly there were footsteps on the stairs.

Rachel was all of a sudden wide awake and was dressed in almost an instant.

Her hair was sticking up all over the place, but Emily whispered a spell under her breath that tamed Rachel's wild, long black hair.

Snape walked into the room looking less than happy.

"What has been taking you so long?" Snape asked glaring at Rachel.

"Urm, I was...in the loo" Rachel shrugged.

"Right" Snape said raising an eyebrow "Let's just go, we've wasted enough time as it is"

The three walked back down stairs in silence, and walked over to fireplace.

"Right Emily, you will go first" Snape said handing a handful of floo powder to his eldest daughter.

"Why does she get to go first?" Rachel asked angrily.

Snape gave her a warning glare which she knew only too well.

"Many reasons" Snape replied through gritted teeth.

Emily took the pile of floo powder into her hands, stepped into the fireplace.

"Remember to say 'Diagon Alley' VERY clearly" Snape said firmly.

Emily nodded.

"THE BURROW" Emily yelled as she dropped the floo powder.

Snape stood frozen for a few seconds.

He was totally bewildered as to why Emily would want to go the burrow.

Just then, Rachel leaned forward and grabbed a handful of floo powder then pushed her father to the floor in her panic to get to the fireplace.

"MALFOY MANOR" Rachel screamed quickly.

In a flash she vanished as quickly as her sister had done.

Snape lay on the floor the bag of powder had bust open and had covered him from head to toe.

He stood up angrily and brushed himself down.

He stood debating what to do next. He decided the most logical choice would be to go and retrieve Rachel first as she was the youngest and least mature of the two, also he knew the Malfoy's and at least Lucius would be understanding which was more than could be said for the Weasley's.

He brushed some floo powder into his hand.

"Malfoy Manor" he said calmly as he clambered into the fireplace.

He arrived at Malfoy manor and everything seemed to be surprisingly calm.

He heard a noise from the room next door; he quickly rushed over to the door and opened it.

At first he saw nothing but the extremely expensive, black furniture.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and turned his attention to it.

A house elf was busy dusting away at a bookshelf.

Snape strode over to the house elf picked it up and shook it.

"Have you seen anyone come in here in the past five minutes?" he blurted at the frightened house elf.

"N...no, sorry Sir, Tiny as seen nothing" the elf house stuttered nervously.

Snape dropped the house elf on the floor and turned swiftly around.

Meanwhile Rachel was walking up one of many of the Malfoy's staircases. Unbeknown to her father, Rachel knew the Malfoy Manor like the back of her hand. She knew every nook and cranny inside out.

She quietly reached the corridor that she wanted and tiptoed down to the last room on the right.

This, she knew was Draco's room.

She didn't bother knocking, she simply walked in.

She looked around the familiar surroundings, his dull grey walls and lopsided Slytherin house banner hung limply on his wall. She then looked over to his four poster bed and saw the outline of a sleeping Draco.

She smiled to herself and then crept over to the bed, she was tempted to tickle him but she knew that really annoyed him and he would also probably start shouting.

Draco unfortunately was lying in the middle of his bed and this meant she couldn't tap him, as his bed was massive anyway.

She carefully made her way over to Draco; she slid a hand across his mouth.

She saw Draco's eyes fly open in alarm but then he instantly relaxed when he saw who it was.

Rachel could feel him smiling underneath her hand.

She slowly moved her hand away from his mouth.

"You have to be quiet" she whispered "I can't get caught"

"Caught?" Draco whispered.

Before Rachel could reply footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

Rachel shot Draco a panicked look.

"Quick the wardrobe" Draco said pointing to the other side of the room.

The footsteps where fast approaching.

"I don't have time!" Rachel whispered in a panic.

"Get under the bed then" Draco whispered back.

"I can't! They'll see me!" Rachel protested.

"Just get under the bloody cover then" Draco whispered back harshly.

"Are you kidding!" Rachel hissed.

"No" Draco said pushing Rachel's head under the duvet and trying desperately to plump out the duvet so it was less likely she would be seen.

Suddenly the door was being twisted open.

Lucius Malfoy stood sternly in the doorway.

"Draco. Severus seems to think that his daughter is in the Manor somewhere. Have you seen her around at all?" Lucius asked.

"I'm afraid not father. Which daughter is missing?" Draco asked in his posh voice that he only used when his mother and father were around.

Draco pulled his covers up higher, Lucius turned to Snape.

"Well both as it happens, but it seems Rachel chose here as her preferred destination" Snape replied sharply.

Draco shrugged his shoulders innocently.

Lucius gave a small nod and shut the door.

Draco waited for footsteps but he couldn't hear them.

Rachel poked her head out.

Draco put an arm out in front of her and pointed to the door and mouthed 'I think they're still out there'

Rachel nodded.

Then footsteps where finally heard, getting quieter and quieter.

Rachel stuck her head back out from under the duvet.

"Wow, that was close" she said propping herself up and giving Draco a worried look.

Emily was making herself very welcome indeed in the burrow. She was sat at the long dinner table and the only people there were Ron and herself. Ginny was upstairs studying and the rest of the family were off out and about.

"So, how long do you think you have?" Ron asked as he stuffed another piece of chicken into his mouth.

Emily looked at the Weasley family clock, 12:45pm.

"About 20 minutes" she predicted as she started eating some potatoes.

"It's not going to take 20 minutes for him to get here!" Ron protested.

"It will" Emily said calmly.

"Why will it?" Ron asked.

"Rachel's gone to Malfoy Manor" Emily smirked, putting another piece of potato into her mouth.

Ron frowned confused.

"Look" Emily said putting her fork down and turning to look at Ron "You have to keep this on the down low, ok?" she paused temporarily looking at Ron for confirmation. He nodded so she continued "You obviously know I'm going out with you and when you asked me out you agreed it would benefit everyone if we only told limited people, those people being Rachel, Ginny, Hermione and Harry. Well Rachel has secrets of her own. She's currently dating Draco Malfoy-" Ron interrupted with a loud groan of annoyance, Emily gave a sideways frown at him and he nodded for her to continue again "They are also keeping their relationship secret for reasons similar to ours and obviously the fact Rachel isn't pureblood and you know what the Malfoy's are like. Anyway we figured we didn't want to go clothes shopping we wanted other arrangements. It's kind of ridiculous thinking we can get away with it actually because we have no excuse as to why I would come here and she would go to Malfoy's but we wanted to see you so, it's worth the risk in my book" Emily smiled.

"How do you know Snape wouldn't come here first?" Ron asked curiously.

Emily grinned,

"Think about it, who would your dad go after first?" Emily asked grinning at Ron.

"Fred and George" he said automatically.

"Why them?" Emily asked with smile.

"Because their most likely to get in trouble" Ron replied. Then he nodded, now catching on to what Emily was talking about.

"Exactly" Emily said picking up her fork again.

"But what if he had found her in 5 minutes, you'd be stuffed" Ron said now starting to eat again as well.

"You don't know my sister like I do. There is no way she would get caught in 5 minutes" Emily replied bluntly.

Ron nodded, he didn't know Rachel well but he knew enough about her to believe Emily.

"Although..." Emily said suddenly putting her fork down for the second time.

"What?" Ron asked worriedly.

"What if he can't find her and decides to get me then go back for her" She thought aloud, glancing at Ron worriedly.

"You didn't really think this through did you?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Not really" Emily replied giving Ron a cheesy grin.

"We better hide you, and fast" Ron said grabbing Emily and pulling her towards the stairs.

Ginny's room is going to be the best place to hide" Ron said pushing Ginny's door open.

Ginny was sat at a slanted desk and was writing a potions essay with difficultly, when the door open she looked up.

"I need to hide her in here" Ron said flinging Emily in front of him and towards Ginny.

Ginny wasn't a big fan of Emily's, purely because she wasn't a fan of her sister.

Rachel bullied Ginny with Draco, Blaise and Pansy for what seemed to her like at least 3 times every day when they were at Hogwarts.

"Why should I let her?" Ginny asked crossly.

"Because she's going to get caught" Ron hissed.

"Why would she-"Ginny began,

"Look, it's a long story but the short of it is that Snape might be coming up our stairs any second now looking for Emily and if he finds her here I have a high chance of getting my head cut off" Ron shouted.

"Alright, fine she can hide in the wardrobe but on one condition" Ginny said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You tell your sister to stop picking on me" Ginny snapped to Emily.

"Why what's she done?" Emily frowned.

"You don't know?" Ron frowned looking at Emily.

"Know what?" Emily asked worriedly.

"She bullies people" Ron said.

Emily stood staring at Ron for a few seconds then looked at Ginny who nodded.

"Only when she's with Draco though, she's nice when she's on her own. We worked together one time in a class that Draco wasn't in" Ron added.

"I see. I'll have words" Emily swore.

"Ron, go and keep guard" Ginny ordered.

Ron nodded and made his way back down stairs leaving Ginny and Emily alone.

Back in Malfoy Manor, Rachel had switched rooms. She and Draco had moved to the bathroom, for some reason they thought it was a safer place to hide.

Draco had come up with a plan. If Snape or Lucius were to come back and ask where he was, he'd reply saying he was having a bath and therefore they would hopefully assume there would be no way that Rachel would be in there with him.

"Your bathrooms are HUGE" Rachel whispered staring around at spacious bathroom "Your bath is more like a swimming pool"

"Don't be so dramatic. I've tried swimming in it and you can't" Draco replied.

Rachel laughed; sometimes he didn't even mean to be funny when he was.

"What?" Draco snapped thinking Rachel was taking the piss.

"Nothing" Rachel smiled.

About 20 minutes later there was a small tap at the bathroom door.

"Master Malfoy. Can I come in please, it's Tiny" a high pitched voice asked.

Rachel nudged Draco and mouthed 'Who the hell is Tiny?'

Draco mouthed "House elf" back at her.

Rachel nodded then shrugged.

"Why do you need to come in?" Draco shouted through the door to the house elf.

"Urgh" Tiny paused for a few seconds, "I need to give you some fresh towels Master"

Rachel shook her head, convinced that something was not quite right.

Draco nodded, clearly thinking along the same lines.

Suddenly there was a flash in front of Rachel and Draco.

Draco re-acted immediate and pushed Rachel backwards into the air and head first into the bath.

Her legs were sticking awkwardly out of the large tub.

She was in too much shock at being pushed to say anything.

Draco stared crossly at the house elf that had apparated into the bathroom.

"I didn't give you permission to come in" Draco snapped angrily at the small house elf.

"Urm... sorry sir, but Tiny was ordered to come in" the small elf whispered.

"By who?" Draco demanded.

"Master Malfoy" Tiny croaked.

"I see" Draco growled under his breath "Why did he send you in here?"

"To see if Miss Snape is here" Tiny replied squeakily.

Draco shifted awkwardly praying the elf didn't turn around and see Rachel's legs sticking out the bath.

"She's not here now get out" Draco shouted.

"I've been asked-"Tiny protested.

"DON'T INTERUPT ME! JUST GET OUT. NOW" Draco yelled.

Tiny seemed confused as to what to do next.

"Yes sir" she said shakily as she apparated out of the room.

Draco rushed over to the bath where Rachel was.

"Sorry about that" Draco whispered into her ear as he pulled her up.

"You will be" Rachel whispered back harshly "What if she comes back?"

"Get behind the shower curtain" Draco said pointing to the black shower curtain that was covering half of the bath.

"Ok" Rachel said walking over and climbing into the tub, feet first this time.

Draco pulled the curtain more over as Rachel curled up behind it.

Suddenly the bathroom door started to rattle.

"Who's there?" Draco demanded walking over to the door.

"Your father" a blunt voice replied from the other side of the door.

"Is there something you need?" Draco asked.

"Yes as it happens. I'd like Miss Snape this side of the door" Lucius replied, his tone rising.

Draco gulped, he could be in seriously trouble if he lied but then he would also be in trouble if Rachel was caught in the bathroom with him.

"She's not in here father" he called, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

There was a pause from the other side of the door.

"Open the door Draco" Lucius replied.

"Draco slowly opened the door.

Lucius and Snape were stood looking less than happy.

"I know she's in here" Snape snarled at Draco.

"If you've lied to me Draco" Lucius glared at Draco.

Rachel knew she was going to get caught. She was 'hiding' in the most obvious place.

Rachel could feel her father's approach and decided to make a run for it instead.

Bad move. The bottom of the Malfoy's bath still had a bit of water at the bottom from the last person to use it.

Rachel in her blind panic to get out tripped over her own feet and tore down the shower curtain trying to escape, she did a forward roll onto the floor and landed flat out with the curtain tangled around her.

She could hear a snort of laughter that she recognised to be Draco's.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her back and then she was roughly rolled out of the curtain.

She was now facing upwards and an angry face looking down at her.

"Would it help the situation if I said that I'm really sorry?" Rachel grinned sheepishly.

Without giving a reply Snape reached down and grabbed her up by pulling her t-shirt.

"Rude" Rachel said angrily without thinking, this got her a whack around the head.

"We're leaving sorry to have bothered you" Snape said quickly to Lucius.

He stormed out the door dragging Rachel along behind him, without even a word exchanged between them Snape apparated without warning to The Burrow.

Rachel had only eve apparated twice. Seeing as she and Emily weren't yet old enough to apparate alone it was much easier for the family to travel by floo powder.

Snape landed with grace just outside the Weasley household. Rachel however landed face down and rather roughly at that.

"I think I'm dead" Rachel mumbled into the ground.

Snape yanked her up again.

"Don't be so foolish" he hissed and pushed her through the door.

"Ow" Rachel protested as Snape hit her round the head for the second time.

Snape looked around the small kitchen and deduced that Emily wasn't there.

He rudely marched upstairs not caring whose house it was.

Seeing as Snape had left Rachel in the kitchen she decided to explore. The Weasley's had lots of small objects that Rachel found most interesting. She decided that she had taken a liking to the Weasley twin's joke products and had decided to steal a few.

Snape had already barged through most of the rooms, Ron then emerged from Ginny's room red faced with anger.

"You can't come into my house like that" Ron yelled angrily.

"I can do what I like when my daughter is in here" Snape yelled back twice as angry.

He pushed Ron out the way and made his way into Ginny's room.

"Where is she?" Snape demanded, violently lunging towards Ginny.

Ginny didn't reply just simply dodged him.

He started looking under Ginny's bed and obvious places, one of the obvious places to him being the wardrobe.

He swung the doors open so violently that they came off.

"HEY!" Ginny cried out walking over to pick up the now broken doors.

Snape couldn't see anyone in there straight away but then he looked down and saw a pile of coats. He reached down to pull them out of the way.

Emily was sat facing the other way.

"Sorry I'm currently away right now, please leave a message after the ... BEEP" Emily said in a macanic tone.

Snape was thoroughly unamused and dragged her out the cupboard.

"Stop messing around. You're as bad as your sister" Snape shouted at Emily "Get up"

Emily scrambled to her feet.

"Where's Rach?" Emily asked.

Snape suddenly paused,

"I left her downstairs" he replied

Ron laughed,

"Smart one"

Snape turned round to face Ron

"Another comment from you and I'll make your life hell this whole year" Snape replied smugly.

Ron swallowed nervously.

Snape took hold of Emily's sleeve and started marching her down the stairs.

To no one's surprise Rachel was no longer in the kitchen.

"RACHEL" Snape yelled.

Snape's temper was short fused at best but no one had seen him this mad in awhile.

No reply came.

"RACHEL" Snape yelled again.

Ron walked over to the fire place.

"She took some floo powder" Ron stated as he lifted the floo powder pot.

Snape was seething.

"Emily" he said turning round to face his daughter.

"We're going to Malfoy Manor" he replied.

"Why?" Emily asked, pretending she had no idea what was going on.

"Because that's where she was last time" Snape replied.

Emily decided not to test her father's patience.

Snape apparated outside Malfoy Manor. Emily, like Rachel landed pretty badly.

Snape hammered on the door.

Lucius answered looking less than happy.

"May I help you?" Lucius asked, clearly growing tiresome.

"Sorry to disturb you again, but I feel as though Rachel has returned here" Snape replied bluntly.

"I'm afraid not. Myself and Draco have been sitting in room where the fireplace is and she hasn't paid us another vist" Lucius said.

Snape looked puzzled.

"I do hope you find her" Lucius replied icily as he shut the door.

Lucius made his way back into the lounge.

"You were correct Rachel, that was him" Lucius said to Rachel who was sat happily on the Malfoy's sofa next to Draco.

"Thank you for this Lucius, most kind of you" Rachel smirked up at Lucius.

"No, thank you" Lucius grinned as he grinned down at his new collection of dark magic items.

It seemed any Slytherin could be bribed if you played your cards right.

"Where did you get those items from?" Draco asked Rachel as Lucius walked out of the room.

"Guess" Rachel grinned.

"Oh God, not your father" Draco said.

"Correct" Rachel replied laughing.

"He's going to kill you" Draco said with a smirk.

"Who cares" Rachel shrugged.

"Do you think he's found your sister yet?" Draco asked.

"Probably" Rachel replied "But she's probably run off again by now"

Draco laughed.

All of a sudden the Malfoy fireplace shuddered.

Draco and Rachel turned around alarmed.

A very sooty Emily stood, she quickly got out.

"Emily what-"Rachel began.

Then suddenly Ron appeared in the fireplace.

"Weasley" Draco snarled.

"No time for fighting" Emily said breathlessly.

The fireplace rattled again.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rachel asked worriedly.

Emily nodded,

"NOW RUN"

(Rubbish ending but I was stuck ^^)


End file.
